Shuffle Challenge: Fruits Basket
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: 10 songs, 10 drabbles. Written for a "playlist on shuffle" challenge. Rules inside. Pairing: AkitoxShigure. Mostly angst, some fluff.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

-- Shuffle Challenge: Fruits Basket --

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs**

I'm going with an AkitoxShigure pairing. Author's notes in [brackets]

* * *

- Red Hot Chili Peppers, "Under the Bridge" -

"Nice puppy," two-year-old Akito said, patting Shigure on the head after stumbling upon him in dog form. "Nice puppy, nice puppy."

She seemed to be enjoying it so much that the older child didn't have the heart to tell her that he wasn't really a dog.

After he changed back, when she giggled and continued to pat him on the head and call him a nice puppy, he figured out that she had known all long exactly who he was.

* * *

AFI, "The Interview"

"GET OUT!" she yelled. But when Shigure moved to obey, she clutched onto his sleeve and whined, "Stay."

"Make up your mind," he said. "Do you want me to leave or stay?"

"Stay," she whispered, letting her weight fall against him.

He wrapped his arms around her, grateful that her mood had swung in his favor this time.

* * *

- Fear Factory, "Prey" -

Ren was laways looking for ways to torment Akito. Most of the time Shigure tried to protect Akito from her mother, but if the girl pissed him off he wasn't above using her weakness against her... Especially when what she did to piss him off involved Kureno.

* * *

- blink182, "The Party Song" -

Sometimes all she wished was that they could both have had a normal life, instead of this mess.

[yeah, this song was hard to relate to Akito in any way... look up the lyrics and you'll see why]

* * *

- AFI, "God Called In Sick Today" -

Akito had a high fever and was supposed to be resting in bed, but she was throwing a fit because Shigure wasn't there.

Suddenly, familiar hands gripped her shoulders and a smooth voice whispered in her ear, "Calm down."

Akito collapsed into Shigure's arms. He scooped her up and carried her to her bed.

"Don't you know you're supposed to rest when you're sick?"

* * *

- Fear Factory, "Faithless (Zero Signal)" -

So, she thought that just because she was "God" that she had the right to do whatever she pleased, without caring whether her actions hurt him? Well, two could play at that game...

Only he was going to do the most hurtful thing he could think of _on purpose_.

Maybe that would teach her not to treat his emotions like a toy to be played with for her own amusement.

* * *

- Fear Factory, "Millenium" -

"I hate you," she hissed.

"No, you don't," he said, getting fed up with this routine. It was always the same with her. "You like me."

"No, I don't," she protested weakly as he took her into his arms.

"You looooooooooove me," he sing-songed teasingly.

She remained silent.

He looked down and saw that she was blushing.

"I love you, too," he whispered.

* * *

- Yoko Ishida, "Just Communication (ParaPara Max Dance Remix)" -

"I hate you!"

"Akki... you're mean."

[this song is really short]

* * *

- Delerium, "Euphoria (Firefly)" -

It was a warm summer day and evening was just starting to fall when Shigure found Akito sitting outside in the garden.

"Look, Shigure! Fireflies!" she exclaimed with child-like excitement, pointing.

Tiny dots of light flitted above the grass.

Shigure smiled, as much at Akito's rare blissful mood as the fireflies themselves.

"Catch one for me?" she pleaded, looking up at him with starry eyes.

He brought her a whole handful.

She laughed as the crawled over her fingers.

[song ended before I could finish this one]

* * *

- T.M. Revolution, "GUNJOH" -

After the final curse broke, he said goodbye to the "old" Akito and gave her a gift...

They were starting over again, a rebirth of sorts.

This time she would live her life as a woman, and she wouldn't be too ashamed to call herself _Shigure's girlfriend_... and let other people know that's what she was, as well.

-end-

**A/N: ****Vote for what other fandoms you want to see me do in the poll in my profile page!**

**Reviews are love. **


End file.
